To say Goodbye
by Deby's
Summary: OneShoot: Te amo, Lily Evans Tambíen te amo James Potter... Aquella fue la última vez que Lily y James Potter se fundieron en un beso... justo antes de ser asesinados... La última noche de amor de los padres del niño que vivió... REVIEWS PLEASE!


Wolas! Bueno, este fic salió de la nada recién que me levanté de la siesta y me senté en la computadora. Es un One-Shoot, así que no quiero que me digan "¿Y para cuando la actualización?" Porque no la habrá...

El título es "To say Goodbye", que significa en inglés (para los que no manejen muy bien el idioma... ) "Decir Adios" que es justamente de lo que hablo en este fic, y es una canción algo vieja de un grupo de chicas que lo cantan. Creo que es un dúo... pero no me acuerdo bien... A mí la canción me encanta, y para los que vean Warner Channel, es la canciñon de fondo de E.R (Emergencias).

Espero que les guste, personalmente me encantó, nunca leí ningún fic parecido y por eso me gusta más. Así que espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Deby

* * *

_**To say Goodbye**_

_**Por Deby**_

¿Porque eres tan necio?- Lily lloraba ante el sujeto que portaba una varita. Vestido totalmente de negro, el hombre la miraba sin expresar absolutamente nada.

Tengo órdenes Evans. No puedo desobedecerlas-

¿Me matarás solo por eso¿Por qué debes obedecer a alguien?-

No me queda otra alternativa...-

Tú nunca has obedecido órdenes de nadie... ¿Por qué cambiaste Severus?-Los ojos titubeantes de la mujer no demostraban miedo.

Sino dolor.

¡No pronuncies mi nombre!-Exclamó y alzando su varita pronunció un maleficio. Lily cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras él la miraba consternado. ¿Qué hacía¿Porque atacaba a la única persona en el colegio que lo había tratado como un ser humano? Se detuvo al instante. Volvió a mirarla. Ella jadeaba y temblaba. Y de pronto, lo que vió lo dejó aterrado.

Estaba embarazada.

T...tú... estás...- Ella alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en sus ojos. Era tan bella. Severus intentó serenarse. Tuvo el impulso de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a un lugar seguro, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que en ese momento ya no existían los lugares seguros.

...embarazada...-Terminó de decir ella. Lily suspiró y puso su mano en su vientre apenas crecido. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Deseaba tanto ver a su hijo. Y a James. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Con tan solo pensar en que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a él también, el terror la invadía.

Severus meditó lo que estaba haciendo. Iba a matar a una mujer embarazada. Sólo porque así su Lord sabría que él era un verdadero mortífago. ¿Pero de verdad lo era¿De verdad sentía que matar a personas inocentes era lo correcto?

Y en ese momento lo supo.

Él no había nacido para ser mortífago. Él no deseaba ver a Voldemort en la cúspide del mundo. Y por sobre todas las cosas.

Él no deseaba matarla.

Lentamente fue bajando su varita. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Lily volvió a sollozar y aún temblando, aceptó la ayuda que Snape le brindaba. Se paró a su lado y lo miró a los ojos.

Gracias. Jamás lo olvidaré. Y él tampoco...-Le dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano de Snape en su propio vientre. El mortífago sintió un escalofrío al sentir al cuerpito que se gestaba en el interior de la mujer. Ella sonrió. Y él supo que recordaría aquella sonrisa por el resto de su vida.

* * *

James miraba por la ventana. La lluvia hacía que su sentimiento de soledad se incrementara en su interior. Jamás pensó que podría sentir tanto dolor en su pecho. Jamás imaginó que viviría esa pesadilla.

¿Por qué pasaba eso¿Qué había hecho para que su vida se tornara así de oscura? Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el sillón de la casa. Miró las paredes... la mesa... la cuna del bebé... del pequeño Harry... Sus ojos se empañaron al pensar en él. En su hijo. En el fruto del amor que le tenía a Lily.

Se secó rápidamente los ojos. No le gustaba que ella lo viera llorar. Tenía que hacerle pensar que era fuerte y la protegería. Pero no lo estaba haciendo. Cada día, Voldemort estaba más cerca de ellos y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sentía devastado.

Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y pensó en el día que la muerte casi le arrebata a Lily. A su Lily. Pensar que tanto tiempo le había hecho la vida imposible a Snape, y si no hubiera sido por que él era un niño llorón ella estaría...

No quiso pensar más en eso. Ahora la tenía en su habitación, dormida. Y su hijo a su lado en sus brazos. Suspiró y eliminó allí todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos. No quiso pensar más. Simplemente quería estar con ella, criar a su hijo... y ser felíz.

Nada más.

Levantó su vista hacia la luz que se acababa de prender en el baño. Su cara se iluminó al ver venir a una hermosa pelirroja en camisón. Extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Te extraño... ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo?-Preguntó melosa. Le encantaba ponerlo nervioso y comenzó a revolverle, más, el cabello. Le quitó los anteojos y los depositó en la mesilla ratona que tenían a sus pies.

No tengo sueño... creo que tengo insomnio...-Respondió tratando de sonar convincente. Pero ella lo conocía mas que él a si mismo y podía saber que pensaba en que momento.

Pues entonces no tenemos que dormir... podemos emplear nuestro tiempo en otras... cosas...-Le dijo mientras le daba suaves besos en los labios. Él sonrió y la besó tiernamente. En un segundo, se le cruzaron todas las tácticas que había empleado para conquistarla. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la única que había servido era dejar de perseguirla? Volvió a sonreír y ella hizo lo mismo.

¿En que piensas, james?-

En ti, por supuesto...-

¿Eso quiere decir que te ríes de mí?-Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. James utilizó su fuerza para tumbarla en el suelo y defenderse así de ella.

¡Si no te detienes, Evans voy a tener que utilizar medidas drásticas!-Exclamó muy serio. Ella lo miró clavándole sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los de él.

¿Medidas drásticas¡Piedad, por favor!-Ella junto las manos en modo de súplica y él no se movió.

Pues lo lamento, pero la clemencia no es lo mío...-Y dicho esto la besó apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba a su antojo. Lily no se defendió del "ataque", sino que al contrario se dejó someter por él.

Pero cuando ambos se hallaban a punto de entregarse mutuamente, algo los detuvo.

O más bien, alguien...

¡Harry!-Exclamó Lily saltando del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia donde un niño de apenas un año se hallaba parado con lágrimas en los ojos. James maldijo por lo bajo y luego se golpeó a si mismo por pensar a sí de su hijo.

También se paró y observó a su mujer que ya estaba tomando en brazos a su hijo para calmarlo.

Ya.. ya... no llores...-Decía mientras Harry poco a poco amainaba su llanto.

¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó su padre tras hacerle mimos en la cabeza al niño.

No lo sé... creo que está asustado...-Dijo ella dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

Debe ser que se despertó y no nos vió...-Dedujo James no muy convencido de que Harry Potter se hubiera asustado solo porque sus padres estaban en el cuarto continuo... muchas veces se había despertado con ellos en la sala de estar y nunca se había puesto a llorar de esa manera...

Tal vez soñó una pesadilla...-Dijo ella sin soltar a su bebé que ya había dejado de llorar.

Tal vez... en cualquier caso, hoy dormirá con nosotros...-Y dicho esto se dirigió a la cama. Cuando Harry estuvo dormido, James se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

Te amo...-Y lo besó en la cabecita cubierta de cabello color azabache. Lily sonrió y tras darle las buenas noches a su hijo, lo puso en la cuna que habían hecho aparecer en su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama junto a James y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Te amo James Potter-

También te amo, Lily Evans. Siempre lo hice... y siempre lo haré...- Le dijo él antes de besarla con pasión. Y amor.

_Aquel fue su último beso...

* * *

_

Harry se secó una lágrima. El llanto no había tardado en llegar, y él nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo como en ese momento. Dejó las flores en la tumba de su madre y se agachó para ver la pequeña foto que había en ella.

A su lado, descansaban los restos de su marido James Potter, al cual Harry también le había traído flores.

Hola mamá. Si estuvieras viva, hoy cumplirían veinte años de casados. Me lo contó Remus hace tiempo un día en que se puso hablar de ustedes. Ese día me dijo donde estaban enterrados... y bueno... aquí estoy. Espero me perdonen la tardanza... pero es que tuve varios problemas para llegar... pero al fín estoy aquí. Y nada me hará perderlos... otra vez...- Recordó con melanolía la noche en que Remus se habia ablandado y le había contado que si no fuera porque Snape le tuvo piedad a su madre él no estaría vivo. Y tal vez si no hubiera sido porque Lily estaba embarazada, Snape jamás se habria pasado de bando...

No siguió hablando. Las lágrimas mojaban su túnica negra, y su rostro empapado denotaba el dolor que sentía. Depositó el segundo ramo de flores en la tumba de su padre y se levantó.

Suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos. El viento helado le dio una bofetada, pero no le importó. Sentía que una gran opresión en el pecho se había aliviado considerablemente.

Desde que Lupin le había contado que sus padres estaban enterrados en el cementerio mágico, no había dudado un segundo.

Había ido corriendo a verlos. Y ahora ya estaba. Sentía que ahora los tenía mas cerca que antes.

Y sonrió.

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, y con los ojos algo hinchados a causa del llanto emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

Y el viento sopló en su contra, pero no le importó.

Harry continuó caminando, sin saber que a pesar de lo que él creyera no estaba solo.

Había dos personas, que tomadas de la mano lo miraban desde el otro lado del camino, guiando sus pasos y ayudándolo a levantarse cada vez que tropezara...

Dos personas que a pesar de todo... y de la muerte misma...

_Siempre estarían con él..._


End file.
